The Ultra Transversal Christmas Crossover Special!
by Thedude3445
Summary: It's December 23rd and a fiendish plot is unleashed upon the world! Only a select few, including a Yoshi, Sakura, and Morrigan can save it! Intensely complex time travel is involved, but a great adventure nonetheless. Minor BL and GL is  included as well.
1. Chapter 1

The Ultra-Transversal Christmas Crossover Special!

This is a script I made back in late 2009, for my own Christmas Special. There's all the Christmas essentials- A tree, Santa, snow, time travel, and a trippy narrative style where nearly every POV transition takes place only when one character sees another. Sounds like the holidays to me. It has never been fully published so far, so I thought, why not release it? A year late? So what? Anyways I hope you enjoy this intriguing story. Criticism is fine, but keep in mind that it is over a year old now, and my writing skills have far exceeded this. Ciao!

Setting: December 23rd, 2009, 1:03 PM, at the International Young Women's Academy at Tan's Peak, a suburb of Nintendo City.

POV: Sakura {From Street Fighter Alpha}  
(Sakura has just arrived at the Academy, back from training with Dan Hibiki to celebrate Christmas Break with her close friend Kei.)  
(She walks up to her aforementioned friend and lovingly reunites with her, a long hug included.)  
Kei: (After they finish the hug) Sakura-chan! You're home! I can't believe you're finally back from training with Dan! It's so good to see you! It's just that you kinda came back at a bad time... Finals are this week!  
Sakura: Aww. Kei, stop accentuating the negative all the time. I've been gone for months, you know, saving the world from, you know, Cyber Akuma and Onslaught! I'm sure the teachers will let me of until next semester.  
Kei: I'm not so sure... We got a new headmaster a couple weeks ago... Some guy named Edward-Boison. He's REALLY young, but also REALLY strict. I can't stand him.  
Sakura: That name... It sounds so familiar...  
Kei: No, he's not that guy from those vampire romance books. I'm so glad though; if he was, tons of these girls here wouldn't stop swooning over him all the time!  
Sakura: ...That's not really what I was thinking of...  
Kei: Oops... Sorry...  
Sakura: Nah, It doesn't matter... Anway... How have YOU been since I left?  
Kei: Well, I'm single again, not that that's news...  
Sakura: Kei! I'm glad you finally dumped that idiot! Been long enough!  
Kei: (blushes) Yeah, I knew you would, uh, say that...  
(Short akward silence)  
Sakura and Kei simultaneously: Hey, uh, I've been meaning to say-  
Kei: Oh! I'm so sorry!  
Sakrua: No, I'm sorry, you first!  
Kei: ...umm. Uh, Sakura... Will...uh... you, uh-  
(A loud bell rings)  
Sakura: Darn, that was the late bell! And on my first day back, too. C'mon, let's go to class! (pauses for a moment) Um, I hope we can finish this after school.  
Kei: Yeah...umm... I've gotta go. Bye! (begins to take off)  
Sakura: Wait! (Kei stops in her tracks) Um- Well, we're both late already, I guess a moment wouldn't hurt. What did you need to...ask me?  
Kei: Ah.. It doesn't matter. You wouldn't care anyway...  
Sakura: Of course I would! I care about you Kei! Now, what were you going to say?  
Kei: (sighs) Well, it's just... Well, Chirstmas is really close... So I was wondering if you would-  
(Offscreen): LOOK OUT!  
(Suddenly a biker from the notorious biker gang that has been raiding the area recently flies through the air, crashing into Kei, and then bolting back in the other direction, tailed by the famous superhero, Tailikku (Sonic and Tails's son).)


	2. Chapter 2

POV: Tailikku (Tailikku chases the biker throughout the suburbs and the mountains, all the way to the sprawling town that is Nintendo City. The biker goes for another turn-around, but Tailikku gets out his mega-buster and blasts the man away, once and for all. As the final skirmish took place in the middle of a busy intersection, thousands had stopped what they were doing and were watching it. One of those people was Leroy Ivan Pickles, a young man in his mid-20s, with slick black hair and a rocking star tatoo all across his chest, though he's wearing a heavy coat right now, so it is hidden.)

POV: Leroy Ivan Pickles (Leroy is walking along a busy sidewalk filled with cameos and easter eggs. He looks at a sign across the street {Probably Victoria's Secret}, but suddenly bumps into a mysterious man in a white suit, who drops a credit card-like object. Leroy picks it up and runs to try and return it, but the man turns into an alley and dissapears by the time Leroy gets to the alley. And Ambulance passes by on the street behind him.)

POV: Sakura [In an Ambulance carrying Kei]  
(Sakura is standing over the severely injured Kei as they rush to the hospital. Though her friend is out cold, she speaks to her.)  
Sakura: I WILL find out who did this to you, and they WILL pay. I promise this to you.  
(a long silence in which Sakura is reflecting over the events past. She puts her hand on Kei's cheek and begins silently shedding tears.)  
Sakura: (quietly) Kei...(sob)

POV:Gameboi (Across the street from where the ambulance was passing, Gameboi is on the street, just having witnessed the battle between Tailikku and the biker.)  
Gameboi: (aside) Ah man, that was so cool! But now I'm not going to make it to the store to get that Christmas Tree! (finds that the store is still open, though nobody is in, as far as he can see.) Dude! That rocks! It's still open!  
(Enters the store) Hey, Gameboi's here! Anybody home?  
(A female Yoshi sitting at the counter answers.)Yoshiess: Hey kid. You still looking for a Christmas Tree?  
GB- Yeah... I kinda forgot about getting one up until now...  
Yoshiess- Heh. I did that before. One heck of an adventure there...  
GB- So, do you have any or not?  
Yoshiess- ... We still got a couple. Look near the back.  
(Gameboi spots a tree, covered already with beautiful ornaments and an odd-looking angel on top.)  
GB: These cost extra?  
Yoshiess- Hmm.. Well, since you're SUCH a good-looking fellow, you can have the ornaments for free. The tree itself is 30 coins.  
GB- Only 30? Wow! Here, I'm taking this one!  
(He hands her the money and walks out with the tree) 


	3. Chapter 4

POV: Leroy (Outside of that Christmas Tree shop is a Macy's, in which Leroy has passed by a window.)  
(Leroy and an unnamed cameo buddy of his are chatting, but the store is packed and the sound is drowned out. They shortly part, and Leroy walks into an extremely pink Ltd. Too store)  
(His {9-year old} daughter wants some expensive perfume {Yeah, great dad, letting your elementary-school level daughter get real perfume}, so he pushes through the crowd and picks it up, going to the cashier. The price tag turns out to be $90.01, which disgusts him. Suddenly, he remembers that mysterious credit card, and after deep moral thinking, he decides to use it. {Justification= The white coat looked expensive, meaning the guy would be rich} Surprisingly, it works, but now Leroy feels realyl guilty and tells God that he will never do that again, and will pay back the man.)  
(Sadly, the next stop for him is the dreaded toy aisle, where he will attempt to purchase the special Fulgore action figure, based on the new game, Killer Instinct 3. Reluctantly, he enters the battlefield, only to spot a friend trampled on the ground. Leroy has a moment of shell-shock that kicks in and he charges to the action figures, or what he likes to call, the free-for-all, knocking over a guy holding bags and bags of presents, which spread all over the store floor, tripping several random civillians. A soccer mom bags another guy in the face to grab a barbie doll and that guy trips on a toy robot. Two fat nerds are fighting with plastic lightsabers. Leroy jumps over an injured patron, but then is punched by an extremely buff man, who is trying to purchase the entire Max Steel collection of toys.  
Leroy: aeugh... What... Why'd you do that? Buff: These are MINE!  
Leroy: I don't even want those toys...  
Buff: LIAR! I'll show thieves like you the ttr..true meaning of pain!  
Leroy- Wha- (Is punched halfway across the room until he hits a fat lady and lands on the floor.)  
(He struggles to get back up, but can't do so before the buff dude picks him up and throws him into the shelf of the Transformers toy, knocking the whle thing over. The buff dude gets the Max Steel toys and walks away. Leroy gets up and goes to the Killer Instinct toys, but the only Fulgore left was accidentlally picked up by the buff dude. He pushes a random guy into the buff dude, who then commences to pummel the guy, which provides enough distraction for Leroy to grab the toy, though not quietly... The buff dude notices and attacks by simply throwing the whole shopping cart, including the Max Steel toys, at him. Leroy dodges it and trips the buff dude, then sprints to the cashier and makes the payment, in cash.  
(Suddenkly, a gang of the bikers that injured Kei burst through the glass ceiling that most malls have and start dropping zombies everywhere. Leroy trips onto the ground, and one of the bikes parks right in front of him {Meaning offscreen}. Leroy knows this person very well.)  
Leroy: ...You!  
(The leader simply gets back on and takes off back through the ceiling, the cash from the cashier with the gang. One Biker can't get his engine to start again, which lets Leroy grab onto the back. He holds on as the gang flies into the air and cause a portal to open and all of them to go 5 hours into the future.)

Setting: December 23rd, 2009, 7:47 PM, in Nintendo City slums

(The biker gang reappears and lands in the slums. Leroy recognizes one of the houses to be Gameboi Prongs's house, and knocks on the door for help. GB answers.)  
GB: Hey, Leroy. C'mon in.  
(So he does, and begins to explain himself, when Gameboi {shocks} him with an electric current and knocks him out cold.)


	4. Chapter 3

Setting: 12/23/09, 4:30, in Nintendo City slums

POV: Gameboi Prongs (He is checking out the tree, all set up in his cozy home.  
GB: Yep, beautiful.  
(He notices a strange ornament with dates on it, and another that is an actual GPS device.  
GB- Weird. And look, a shockingly normal GREEN ornament! (touches it and is sent into the past)

Setting: 4/01/1666 A random American colony

(He appears back in tehe same spot, just in the 17th century. A man saw what he just did and wants to brun him as a witch, which definitely freaks Gameboi out. He touches the green ornament again, and travels back to his house , one second after he transported away the first time.  
GB: This tree... can TIME TRAVEL? Holy Awesome Face! Wait... You know what I could do? I coulld travel back to July and prank NC before I get banned! (Sets the coordinates and travels away)

Setting: July 5th, 2009, in a forest near Nintendo City.

(Whnen he reappears, the Yoshiess from the shop is there waiting for him, it seems.  
Yoshiess: Woah! What are you doing here?  
GB- I...uhh...Well, you see...I-  
Yoshiess: Wait... You.. You were time travelling, weren't you!  
GB- You're the one who sold me this tree! I mena... uhh. Sh**. Well... It was actually your future self that did, I guess.  
Yoshiess: wow... time travelling! This is... a lot to take in... I need to know more! Come to my place and tell me all you know!  
GB- Well, first, I was gonnna-  
Yoshiess- Ah, come on, you have eternity to do whatever you want, I'll bake cookies!  
(Skips to a couple hours later)  
(Both of them are sitting down in the room., eating the cookies while discussing junk.)  
Yoshiess: I just don't understand how anyone could ever be able to travel through time and space...  
GB- Ours is not to question why, but-  
Yoshiess- Shut up.  
GB_Sorry. Well, you can, apparently.  
Yoshiess- but do you realize what you're actually doing?  
GB-(Bites cookie) Whaddya mean?  
Yoshiess- Think about it. If you met yourself in the past, it could influence the future to where it causes a time paradox and rips the fabric of the universe back into its original cotton balls!  
GB- Or, it could be like that new Star Trek, y'know, the one with that guy off of Heroes, and create an alternate universe!  
Yoshiess- You wish...  
GB- Yeah, it'd be so cool. Then all I'd need would be a universe-travelling device.  
Yoshiess- Anyway, you need to go back home, to your own time, just in case.  
GB-But I haven't even pranked NC yet! Yoshiess- Too bad, you can do it in the morning.  
GB- Huh? I-  
Yoshiess- Don't understand, I know. But it's getting late, and you either need to go on home, or stay here.  
GB-Well, according to you, the universse will be destroyed if I go anywhere, so I guess I'm staying. And while I'm here, we might as well see what's on the news.  
(Yoshiess turns it on, but the default channel is hardcore Yuri cooking {:P}, and Yoshiess quickly changes it to a channel that is showing an ad for Madworld.  
GB- Well, missy. (:3) Didn't know you watched that kind of stuff!  
yoshiess: I...This is a hotel, it could have been the maid or soemthing!  
GB- Yeah, a dude that's a maid, or a lesbo?  
Yoshiess- There are plenty of LBGT-  
GB- Like you?  
yoshiess- Shut up! (blushes) Shut up before I-  
GB-Before you what?  
(Yoshiess leans over and kisses GB. GB, in total shock, becomes "ready" pretty quick, if you know what I mean {:P} They start making out, and then she starts stripping him down {they're on the bed now}.)  
Yoshiess- You know, I wouldn't have to do this if you'd change into Micro form.  
GB- Shut up Leslie, I don't care. Just come on!  
{Well we all know what happens next!} 


	5. Chapter 5

BTW sorry about the mix-up I switched chapters 3 and 4 when I originally uploaded them. So if you missed Chapter 3 you should go back and read it. Ciao.

(time skip)  
(The two are laying on the bed, Yoshiess asleep on top on GB, him caressing her back.)  
GB: (to self) I just met her 12 hours ago in my time, and we're already to feakin' home base! Freakin' sweet!  
(A Grenade launches through the window.)  
Yoshiess: (Now awake) Oh Shi-  
(Explosion, but when the smoke clears, a naked GB and the Yoshiess are running for their lives GB-What the F**K IS HAPPENING?11

Yoshiess: His name is GYOYIGI! The adbot of doom, as he is known! Just freaking run!  
(They run, dodging the sprays of fire and bullets that bombard their ears. They finally make it to the tree, and Yoshiess hits the button without even checking the date.)  
Setting: Megabots World Trade Center, 20XX.

(Yoshiess and Gameboi arrive in an unspecified time in the future. Realizeing he was still nude, GB has to transform back into his GB Micro form. Yoshiess chats with Megabots pals Josh and Steve, while Gameboi looks around, amazed at the future technology. Fanboy walks ovver to say hi to GB when suddenly, a metal claw surges out of nowhere and grabs Yoshiess, pulling her to where it came from.)  
Yoshiess: Ruuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnn!1111!1 (GB freaks out and presses the green ornament at a random date, warping away from the Megabots citizens)

Setting: A desert in Sudan, 1934.

(Gameboi arrives at the convienient time that Indiana Jones is retrieving the Shield of the Aztec or something like that, and is being shot at by Nazis. GB uses his uber special powers to beat up some of them, but he is overwhelmed and thrown into a pit of snakes, though allowing Indy enough time to get into his car and drive away. Two Nazis, one beig an officer of some sort, take the tree and travel away. Low on charge and unable to climb out of the pit, he simply powers off and waits.)

Setting: A desert in Sudan, 1983.

(Yoshiess warps into 1983 and retrieves GB out of the pit.)  
Yoshiess: I-I'm SO sorry, I completely forgot about you! Sorry...  
GB: (Sleepy from his 49 years of sleep) ughhngh...Wha...huh? (Transforms into a human to wake himself up, but when the Yoshiess blushes, he remembers about his lack of clothes and goes back to GBM form.)  
GB- Soo..ugh...How'd you gett tha treey...?  
Yoshiess: ...Never mind that! Let's go!

Setting: December 23rd, 2009, 7:47 PM, in Nintendo City slums

(Yoshiess puts a fake tree in GB's house, right next to the real one.)  
Yoshiess: There may be some.. bad people that come here. We don't need the time-travelling tree to fall into bad hands again, so just pretend like you're having a normal day. But stay at your guard, and if you get shot, I'm SO killing you! (Before GB can reply, Yoshiess vanishes.)  
(Leroy recognizes one of the houses to be Gameboi Prongs's house, and knocks on the door for help. GB answers.)  
GB: Hey, Leroy. C'mon in.  
(So he does, and begins to explain himself, when Gameboi {shocks} him with an electric current and knocks him out cold.)

POV: Leroy Ivan Pickles

Setting: Nintendo City slums, 12/24/10, 1:20 AM. Beginning to snow.

(Leroy wakes up next to an old, tattered hobo.)  
Hobo: Oh, you're awake now.  
Leroy: Ah! What'dyoudotome!  
Hobo: Nothin', man.  
Leroy: Well, how long've I been out?  
Hobo: A few hours now.  
Leroy: What? I need to get home! My wife's gotta be worried sick!  
Hobo: No point, world ends this afternoon.  
Leroy: Please shut up, thank you. (Leroy gets up and begins to walk away, but the Hobo mumbles something.)  
Leroy: Huh?  
Hobo: Oh, I was just saying... (Insert song Viva La Vida, but sung by an old man) (midway through the song, Leroy rolls his eyes and walks away. That is, until he sees the wreckage that used to be Gameboi's house. The Yoshiess warps right next to him.)  
Yoshiess: Oh no... I'm too late... (warps away)  
Leroy: Ugh... I've gotta go home...  
(Leroy takes a cab back to his apartment complex, and takes the elevator. He knocks on his door and opens it... with GYOYIGI standing at the doorway.  
Leroy: Oh shi-


	6. Chapter 6

(Leroy barely ducks to dodge a spray of automatic fire from the adbot GYOYIGI. He kicks the neighbors' now-damaged dor and runs through, jumping and crashing through the window and out onto the balcony. A grenade explodes next to him as he jumps up onto the balcony above it. GYOYIGI is already standing on that balcony. It shoots a laser, Leroy does a barrel roll to dodge, but the adbot grabs his foot. He kicks it several times untill the robot arm releases him, and he jumps onto the balcony two floors below, running into that hallway. He then enters the elevator. The tropey "waiting in the elevator with smooth jazz until the villain attacks: scene, but GYOYIGI's heavy weight actually causes the entire thing to collapse. They both get out and fight in the boiler room, until GYOYIGI misses a shot, hits a boiler, and it explodes on it. Leroy dashes out of the apartment, and fianlly takes a breather outside. He now realizes that his entire family was killed by the adbot because he tried to play hero against the biker gang, and goes into despair while walking towards the zombie-infested mall.)  
By this time, it is 8:40 AM, 12/24/09 (Leroy dodges the mindless zombies by walking {No tank controls here }, and sees the only human in the building, one of those Santa Picture-takers {Looks just like Dr. Robotnik}. He feels that this man was the reason he was suddenly drawn back to the mall, and goes to confront him.}  
Leroy: Hey man, mall's closed. Due to AID-Zombie Infection.  
Santa: PINGAS Leroy: Like...huh? I don't, uhh...  
Santa: PING..AS Leroy: Ping...as?  
Santa: PINGAS Leroy: What does "Pingas" mean, dude?  
Santa: PING-PINGAS {PING}  
Leroy: So you're a Pokemon?  
Santa: F***GAS! PINGAS PINGAS AS Leroy: Uhh...Yeah. {Subtle facepalm/facewipe} Okay. Why are you still here?  
Santa: Pingas Leroy: ...You see, the whole mall has been *Invaded* {*s are for emphasis like someone teaching a special child } by (Waves hands around slowly) *Zombies*.  
Santas: PINgas.  
Leroy: Sooo... YOu know about them, is that correct?  
Santa: Ping-aaaaas.  
Leroy: I have no idea what you're sayin'.  
Santa: Pingas...(Begins to burst into song, an Accopello Frappe Snowland)  
Leroy: Alright. Seiousl-  
Santa: (Finishes tune, then does Jingle Bells {All in PINGAS}.)  
Leroy That was completely redundant and unecessary, but thanks... I htink.  
Santa: T_T (Waves hands around abit and magically creates a plane behind the photo chair)  
Leroy: (Delayed reaction)...WHAT THE HECK HOW'D YOU DO THAT Santa: Ping-Ping. AS Leroy: Wait. Wait, I got this. You're... really Santa, aren't you?  
Santa: PING!  
Leroy: Wait.. no. Santa's not real, dude. I lay my kids' presents out every year. (The black-haired man is now really confused.)  
Santa: Pingpingpingpingping (Laughing)  
Leroy: Eh?  
Santa: ...(creates a picture of Santa's workshop) Ping.  
Leroy: Dude! You're taking me to the North Pole! Sweet!  
Santa: (rolls eyes) Ping... 


	7. Chapter 7

Setting: 12/24 9:58 AM, South Pole

(Leroy and Santa step out of the plane to be greeted by a horribly disfigured elf and two epic-looking elf guards in all armor)  
Disfugured Elf: Hiya Nicky! Yur back soony Santa: (looks at one of the guards) Pingas?  
(The guard nods his head)  
Santa: Ping. (smiles)  
Leroy: Uhh...Yeah. So, who are ...you? (looks towards the disfigured elf)  
Disfigured Elf: Im Luc-Jean Andreas Moufasta IV. But you can call me Luc-Jean Andreas Moufasta plezy.  
Leroy: Alight. I guess.  
Santa: Pingas!  
Luc: Wai would I do thaty mirstr nicky?  
Leroy: (something hits him suddenly) Wait! Luc! (silence) Luc! (moar silence) Luc? (still no answer) *sighs* Hey, Luc-Jean Andreas Moufasta?  
Luc: Whaty?  
Leroy: You can translate for Santa?  
Luc: No Leroy: (confused look)  
Santa: Pingas!  
Luc: Nick sas to tell you "yes" okayy?  
Leroy: Thanks, "Nick".  
Luc: Yah Nick, thanksy (hugs Santa) C'mo, Leroyy Leroy: Yeah..okay...sure...(akwardly hugs Santa and Luc)  
(Zoom camera up to the stars. Come back down, but when it comes back down, it's above the slums of NC) {They're stars because of the extremly short days and nights near the poles}

Setting: late at night, 12/23 or 24 Nintendo City Slums POV: Sakura

(Sakura is walking through the dirty lums, fearful of getting mugged to raped or something. a rat scurries across the ground in front of her, and she unnerves and shrieks. The yelp is lud, and she hopes nobody heard , she reaches the house that is supposedly where the Gang that attacked Kei is located. But when she opens the door, it's some generic dirty old man kinda guy, that immeadiately tries to grab her and strangle her, until he gets the Vulcan neck pinch and falls to the ground. It turns out to be Morrigan from Darkstalkers, who Sakrua knwos from Capcom fighting Jam and Marvel vs. Capcom 2)  
Sakura: Morrigan! (glomp) You saved me!  
Morrigan: No problem, schoolgirl. I just happened to see him grab you as I was walking by.  
Sakura: Well thank you so much!  
Morrigna: Y'know, why would a fragile schoolgirl like you be out late at night on the streets of the inner city?  
Sakrua: I am not a- uhh... whatever. But why are you?  
Morrigan: I live here. I wouldn't think you would, the way you're dressed. Out here, that's called "asking for it".  
Sakura:I definitely don't. I was just out to..(tries to make up a reason quickly)..Adventuring.  
Morrgian: That is clrealy unwise, as you now know. no head from where you came.  
Morrigan: this man most likely has friends. Friends that won't simply attempt to strangle you.  
Sakura: ...Augh!  
Morrigan: You know what I mean. Now go.  
Sakura: Wait. you said you live out here! Maybe I could stay at your place until it's safe?  
Morrigan: (pauses) Hmm. My place is quite a while from here...But if we hurry, we could make it. So if that is what you wish, schoolgirl.  
Sakura: Okay. (Walks out of the door after Morrigan. They go for a while until they reach a cruddy-looking apartment (and in the background, you can see GB's destroyed house) and enter it.)  
Morrigan: (flips on lights, and they stutter before finally going to their dim selves. one of them blacks out.) Sweet home, huh?  
Sakura: Well, the home part, at least. (paces around, checking out the random appliances and furniture, until sitting down. Hey, what time is it?  
Morrigan: Past 2:30 when I left home. You need to rest. Take my bed, schoolgirl.  
Sakrua: No..No! I can sleep on this chair! this is your house-  
Morrigan: I insist. TAKE the bed. Sakura:...  
Morrigan: I don't need sleep... right now, I mean. (The young girl reluctantly stands up, takes off her uniform {ooh la la }, and gets into the bed. Morrigan stands right where she was.  
(Sakura's face turns into Leroy's face)

POV: Leroy Setting: South Pole, 10:12 AM, 12/14/09 


End file.
